Be Brave
by J-Efkt
Summary: A short story about a man facing up to what he wanted all along but was too afraid to show it. (Guys this is my first ever story here, be honest. All feedback is welcome :))


Be Brave

For years he had admired her. And at many times that admiration could only manifest itself as sheer arrogance and a sense of superiority. But he could not hold his feelings back any longer. He knew that this was his last chance. Their love was forbidden in his family. Hers was unaware. He would be punished for sure but he didn't care. He could not keep it in. He would face any consequence gladly and wear the scars with pride for ever since the moment he laid eyes on her he knew... That's the woman for me. He entered the hallway which was all decorated and glamour up for her big day. All of her favourite things showed in the presentation of the venue. The colours were orange, red and white. Not a common combination but it worked for her. His timing was perfect as everybody was too busy with the planning and none of the guests had arrived yet. He made his way into the back rooms. Found her dressing room. It was not marked but he seemed to have followed a familiar scent... Hers. With sweaty palms he gripped the doorknob and worked up the courage to enter. This was it. Come hell or high water he was going to tell her how he felt. He entered. She was by herself standing in front of the mirror and then she caught his reflection. "What are you doing here? You can't be here!" she said with a surprised tone in her voice. "I am here for you. I am here to confess my love for you and tell you how I've felt since the very day I met you"...he was no longer in control. His heart had taken over and he could not stop now. The floodgates had burst and now everything was flowing out. Never before had he felt this way. He felt happy, relieved for what he was doing. Half an hour went by and he had told her everything. With tears rolling down his face. He walked over to her. "You shouldn't cry you will ruin your make-up" he told her. Although she was shocked with tears rolling down her face she still looked as beautiful as ever, if not more. "You can't do this, not today of all days." she said, her words trying to disguise more tears. "I had to. This was my last chance. I can't let you go" he said. "Come with me. You know it feels right. I know you have felt the same way. I see it when you look at me.". His hands were now holding hers. "I can't believe it...Okay; I will come with you but promise me you will always be there for me... Draco" she said. "I will. I will never leave you." he said as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her out the door. They hurried as fast as they could. Her dress did not make things easy as it got caught on doorways and railings, tearing in places. She did not care. Somehow it was symbolic of her old life fading away to what was ahead. She ran past the guests starting to show up. They stood in shock and awe as to what was happening. She still did not care. This felt right. They could see the exit now. Almost at the exit the caterers entered with the cake. Running too fast to stop, she bumped one of them and the cake then fell over... The little bride and groom figurine at the top crashed into the floor and split exactly where the bridal couple held hands. To her it was the final sign. She knew what she was doing was right. They made their way out the door. The sunlight never felt so good. The sky seemed clearer. A deep blue that she had not seen in ages. "I've made my decision Draco. I want to be with you. Even though it will tear him apart. I've felt this way for some time i just never knew u felt the same" she said. "I'm glad you chose me. I promise you a lifetime of happiness no matter how difficult things get. Know that i am with you... Hermione" said Draco with a smile on his face and a feeling in his heart unfamiliar to him...and they ran off together. Never once did she wonder what would have been. Why would she, she was happy. After all that's all that she really wanted. To be happy...but happiness for some can mean pain for others... For in a little church far away, decorated with orange, red and white, filled with guest... A red haired groom knelt onto the floor holding a figurine of a bride with a little bit of cake frosting on it, tears rolling down his face, broken hearted, shattered and alone. He had been told everything. How the platinum blonde Draco Malfoy came in and stole that which was most precious to him. He didn't care how he looked. He didn't care what people thought. All he cared about was one thing now... Revenge


End file.
